Always Beside You
by Pepper Dine
Summary: When Saito gets seriously injured, what does Hijikata do? Feeling ever guilty, Okita makes an impossible offer... HijikataXSaito and HijikataXSouji Multiple Plots and subplots
1. Chapter 1: A Dangerous Encounter

In answer to some questions, since I was the first to publish a Hakuoki fanfic:

No I've never played the game and I don't think I ever will since I'm not a game fan, but I admit I am in love with the artwork-the inspiration for all my fanfic. I also value the historical significance of the Shinsengumi and am an ardent fan of the real Hijikata and Saito-he was one of the very few who actually survived all the chaos! To be honest, I've always been drawn to historical tragedy: Shinsengumi, Elizabeth, Jefferson (his personal life), Keats, Shelley… Sadness and reality really make things come alive. Also, I'm not an emotional person, so whenever I feel anything, I feel it deeply: 'still waters run deep' (just like the portrayal of Saito!).

That concludes why I choose to write Hakuoki fanfic. I admit it's not all excellent, and that your opinions will (and should) clash with mine, but the above provides justification, so I hope you will enjoy them for what they are: stories and snapshots, nothing more. ^_^

**Always Beside You**

Chapter 1: A Dangerous Encounter

In the incident after the Ikedaya Affair, there was a surprise attack on the Shinsengumi Headquarters. The infiltrators set the quarters on fire and escaped unnoticed in the chaos that followed. While the Shinsengumi frantically poured water on the growing flames, Hijikata sent Souji and Saito after the enemy. They followed the enemy into the surroundings woods where they lost trace in the thickets.

"Well isn't this great?" murmured Okita. "First the enemy surprises us, burns our stores, and now disappears! We can't report back without their heads. It's too embarrassing-"

"Souji! Be quiet for a moment, will you?" Saito strained his ears. There was a faint rustle to their right. In a flash, Saito drew his blade and made a clean sweep of the thicket. As the leaves scattered around them, the head of a stag fell at Saito's feet, leaving a bloody trail from where it had rolled.

"Huh, it was only a deer!" Okita glanced away from all the crimson. It was painful to look at the blood gushing out of the animal's mouth.

Saito made to sheath his katana, but suddenly stopped.

"They're here," he warned as two shadows appeared from behind a tree.

"Well, well for someone on edge, you sure have sharp senses," remarked an oily voice. Saito surveyed the stranger.

He was a tall man with dark skin and wavy hair tied in a high ponytail. There was no sword on his waist. It seemed he carried no weapon.

When Saito's gaze fell on the other man, a flash of recognition sparked in them.

"Amagiri Kyuuju," he muttered.

Amagiri smiled, also recognizing Saito. "We meet again."

"So it seems. Will you care to state your business?"

"Business?" The other man scowled. "Aren't we allowed to come and go as we please?"

"You would if what just came to pass didn't make you suspects."

The two exchanged glances.

"We don't know what happened," Amagiri began, "but I assure you, the Satsuma clan had no part in it-"

"You can say that if you can prove it," Okita replied, drawing his blade.

"We don't wish to fight-"

"Come now, they're asking for it!" the other man cried. "Let's just give it to them Kyuuju-"

"Kyou! We didn't come here to pick fights-"

"But that's exactly what you're doing," Saito cut in. "I'll ask you once again to state your business. If not, we'll have to spill it out of you by force."

Amagiri's eyes narrowed. "If this is still about avenging your comrade after what happened at Ikedaya, then I'm afraid your revenge is in poor taste because we don't wish to fight you."

_So this is the man Heisuke fought, _Okita thought. _He looks strong…_

He glanced at Saito and saw him sheath his katana. He couldn't believe it! Were they going let them go? He wanted to protest, but just as his lips parted, Saito said,

"If you want peace, quietly follow us back to the headquarters. You can explain yourself thoroughly to the Captain."

Amagiri smiled. It was like watching a caged tiger smirk.

"You know we won't do that. We didn't come here to chat with the Shinsengumi. If word of this gets out, people will think the Satsuma clan has befriended the Bakufu dogs-"

"And? What's wrong with that?" Souji retorted. "They'll finally think the clan's regained its senses."

"I ask you again, return with us," Saito said.

Amagiri turned to his companion. "Kyou, I leave things to you."

"Ah, I'll teach them not to stick their long noses in everyone's business."

And Kyou faced them as Amagiri turned to leave.

_Like I'll let you_, thought Okita, drawing his katana and rushing towards Amagiri. _Hajime-kun, I'll leave the rest to you._

Sensing Okita leave his side, Saito waited for the enemy to lose his guard. Just as Souji made his way towards Amagiri, Kyou followed him with his eyes. That was all Saito needed.

Drawing his katana with razor sharp speed, he attacked Kyou, who, although thrown off his guard managed to dodge the blow and jump back. A strand of his long hair grazed Saito's blade and scattered in feathery pieces on the grass.

"Heh," Kyou smirked. "Not bad, but you're a hundred years too early to defeat me," and as he spoke, he drew a gun. "You seem fast enough. Stop it, if you can."

_Shit! _thought Saito as Kyou aimed at Souji's fading back. He was still chasing Amagiri who hadn't stopped to fight because he trusted Kyou to cover him.

Saito clenched his sword as Kyou raised his thumb to pull the trigger.

_Now! _thought Saito and throwing his katana like a spear at Kyou, Saito rushed at him, drawing his short sword as he ran. Kyou easily dodged the flying sword and blocked Saito's attack with the iron guards on his wrist.

"You know, some may say I play dirty, but really, we've long outgrown the Stone Age, don't you think so?"

And Kyou pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Midst of Uncertainty

Regarding the practice examined here, I based it on some quick research. I'm no chemist and certainly not a doctor, yet, but if you think about ether like a modern inhalant drug that knocks you out without making you high, it fits the bill.

Chapter 2: In the Midst of Uncertainty

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun!" Okita scrambled towards Saito who lay motionless.

After hearing the shot and watching the blood fly as Saito collapsed, Okita somehow lost the will to fight.

Cursing under his breath, he let Amagiri go and, having taught his lesson, Kyou escaped as well, leaving Okita alone with an injured Saito.

"Hajime-kun, can you hear me?" Okita raised Saito in his arms, pressing a hand over his bleeding wound.

The bullet had ripped through his rib cage and the way he was bleeding…Okita assumed it was still lodged inside.

"Hajime-kun?" he whispered, unable to keep his voice from trembling.

Saito slowly opened his eyes and squinted, blinking back the blinding pain.

"Don't…mind me! Go after them…" he said through clenched teeth.

"They've left already. I-I let them go."

Saito only closed his eyes, too weak to argue. Okita frantically searched around him, as though help would suddenly emerge from the woods.

He was afraid to move Saito lest he hurt or damage him even more. But…

It was getting near sunset. If Okita didn't take Saito back soon…

"Hajime-kun, I'm going to carry you so bear with me," he warned. Wrapping his arms gently around Saito's slim frame, Okita raised him off the ground. Saito winced and bit his lip.

His sword short and katana lay scattered in the grass, the blade of the short sword glistening with his master's blood.

"I'll bring back your katana later," Okita promised, knowing how irreplaceable a sword was to a samurai.

He made his way out the woods and entered the streets. Although Saito was easy enough to carry, Okita knew that at this rate, they wouldn't get help in time. The narrow streets were quiet, but not empty.

Passerby stared as Okita hurried on, but no one offered to help. With their bellowing blue haoris and with Saito dripping blood, their reputation as Shinsengumi did little to promote the villagers' pity.

If anything, they were probably thinking Saito deserved to be in this state. Okita pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he spotted a peddler pushing his wares on a cart.

"Oy!" Okita hollered. "You there! Stop!"

The peddler froze and only stared as Okita made his way towards him.

"I need to borrow this. We, Shinsengumi, will pay you."

And without waiting for the man's consent, Okita dumped the wares on the ground, hardly caring that the vases broke into a million pieces. He lowered Saito on the cart and picked up the handle bars.

Going as fast as he could without disturbing Saito, Okita pushed the cart towards Headquarters.

Saito lay with eyes shut tight in pain. He didn't utter a sound, but the cart's every movement sent jolts of pain shooting through his side. He was too weak to move, yet it was getting harder to breathe.

His lips trembled. He wanted the vertigo coursing through him to stop. He wanted to let go and be rid of this pain.

Okita's voice suddenly reached him as though from afar.

"Hajime-kun! Hajime-kun, you need to hang on! Can you hear me? Try to stay awake!"

_Souji_… His voice was fading. _You sound so scared._

"Hajime-kun? Hajime-kun!"

_Don't try so much for my sake. Don't…_

And Okita helplessly watched as Saito's sapphire eyes glazed over, enveloping him in darkness.

When the headquarters finally came in sight, Okita saw that the fire had died down. The building was still standing, although smoke rose from the blackened rooftops here and there.

Upon seeing the Shinsengumi grouped together outside the gates, Okita hollered,

"Heisuke, hurry and get a doctor!"

For a moment, Heisuke didn't know what to do, seeing a frightened Okita. It was seldom Souji lost his cool. But one look at the unconscious figure lying in an ever growing pool of blood, shook Heisuke from his senses. Without another word, he dashed off while the Shinsengumi carried Saito inside.

Okita dispatched Inami to inform the other Captains and then dropped beside Saito.

_Hurry Heisuke! _he thought as he saw the color leave Saito's pallid face.

The Shinsengumi, standing silently outside, parted to let the Captains through. Hijikata pushed his way inside, followed by Kondo and Sannan. Chizuru froze in the doorway, trembling at the sight of so much blood.

"Saito! Oy, Saito! Open your eyes!" Hijikata ordered, shaking Saito's limp hand.

"Stop it, Toushi! He's unconscious," Kondo whispered, unable to look at Saito.

"How did this happen?" Hijikata rounded on Okita. "Who did this to him?"

Okita explained the encounter in the forest.

"Those Satsuma bastards!" Kinpachi growled. Having established order outside and set the Shinsengumi to their tasks, he and Sanno had returned after hearing the sad news.

"Kyou…" Sanno clenched his fists as rage shook him. As he gazed at Saito, he swore in his heart to avenge him.

"We can worry about the Satsuma later," Sannan said, kneeling beside Saito. "More importantly, we need to tend to Saito-kun."

But with one arm in a sling, Sannan could only give orders. Hijikata and Okita tore open Saito's clothing while Shinpachi rushed off to fetch a bucket of water.

Having recovered from her shock, Chizuru ventured beside them.

"Sannan-san, if I can be of help, tell me what to do," she offered. Knowing that Chizuru knew something about medicine, he told her to prepare a compress.

"We need ether," he observed.

"But he's already unconscious," Kondo said.

Yet, even as he spoke, Saito's lips slightly parted and his eyebrows twitched in pain.

"Saito?" Hijikata chaffed his hand, which felt cold to the touch. "If you can hear me, open your eyes!"

With difficulty, Saito obeyed and they sighed in relief as he looked at them, though hardly aware of his surroundings.

"Chizuru, bring the compress." Chizuru did as Sannan said and gently placed the smooth bundle of cloth over the wound.

Saito winced, but didn't utter a sound.

"Where's the doctor, damn it!" Hijikata cried, unable to stand the look of pain that marred Saito's features.

"Heisuke, he-" Okita began, but a welcome voice suddenly interrupted him.

"He's here!" Heisuke cried leading the doctor inside. They were both panting.

The doctor was still in his house slippers.

Okita moved to make room for the doctor and watched anxiously as he examined the wound.

"A bullet wound?"

"He'll be fine, won't he?" Chizuru asked.

"The wound isn't fatal, but the bullet needs to be taken out-" and as he spoke, the doctor reached into the small bag he had brought.

Hijikata paled at the sight of the sharp instruments he pulled out and laid beside him on a cloth Sannan provided.

"Ah! You have ether!" Sannan cried, a look of sheer relief smoothening his features when he saw the glass inhaler.

"Of course, it would be too painful without it." The doctor opened the pouch as he spoke and poured white powder into it.

"Kondo-san, you don't look so well. Perhaps it would be better if you waited outside?" Sannan suggested.

Kondo meekly nodded. "We should let the doctor do his job. Souji, Heisuke, out!"

Okita was only too glad to leave. He couldn't stop the guilt that overflowed him as he followed Kondo outside and closed the door behind him.

"Can you hold him up?" the doctor asked Hijikata.

Although hating to cause Saito pain, Hijikata nevertheless raised Saito in his arms.

Saito moaned, his head sliding against Hijikata's shoulder.

They watched as the doctor heated the inhaler so that the ether began to smoke.

He leaned over Saito and placed the open end of the inhaler over his mouth.

Saito gasped as the gas filled his lungs. In a moment he began to cough almost uncontrollably.

"Breathe it in and relax!" the doctor instructed, but someone in Saito's situation could hardly relax.

The bullet had penetrated his rib cage. It was hard enough to breathe without inhaling the putrid smoke.

"_Ma, Sensei, _don't you think this is enough?" Hijikata asked. "He can't breathe-he'll die!"

"Coughing is a normal reaction. He'll calm down-look-"

Saito's coughing slowly subsided as his lungs accommodated to the putrid gas, but he continued to gasp. Soon his eyes grew heavy and glazed over.

Hijikata held him closer when his head fell back and he grew limp.

"Well, now that he's unconscious, we can proceed."

Hijikata laid Saito down as the doctor held up a thin knife. As though holding a brush, he cut into the surrounding tissue around the wound.

Soon enough, they could see the metal bullet lodged in the ribs. Chizuru dabbed the blood away, as the doctor instructed, with the compress she had made.

By the time the bullet was removed, the compress was dripping in crimson. It was a messy process, but at last Saito was out of danger.

With deft fingers the doctor stitched the wound close and with Hijikata's help, they wrapped a cloth firmly around his ribs to lend them support while they healed.

"Now he needs plenty of rest," the doctor said as Chizuru cleaned and packed his things for him. "He has broken ribs and it might be hard to breath at times, but they'll heal soon enough."

And he made to leave. "One more thing, he might feel queasy when he comes around. That's also natural."


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Confession

In a ToushiXSaito relationship, I like to think of Toushi as the aggressor, even though he's pretty delicate compared to the other Shinsengumi…

Chapter 3: Midnight Confession

Having made Saito comfortable, Hijikata retired to his room. He lay on his futon, smoking a pipe.

The smoke rings rose to the ceiling in neat spirals. Hijikata closed his eyes and lay still for a moment, waiting for sleep to come.

He was tired, but the moon rose higher and still his mind refused to grant him peace. At last giving in, he smothered his pipe and headed towards the room Saito was in.

When he entered, he found someone had already taken his seat. Chizuru sat next to Saito, her head resting on the low table before her.

She was fast asleep. Next to her, was a bowl of rose water and a wash cloth.

Hijikata smiled slightly and covered her with his white _haori. _He then knelt opposite her and wondered what to do.

Saito had yet to regain consciousness. Hijikata felt his warm forehead and unconsciously caressed his flushed cheek.

Saito looked so young in his sleep, and with his long silken hair splayed beneath him, Hijikata thought he looked like a violet-haired angel.

_A porcelain death angel, _he thought as his slender fingers traced the fall of Saito's soft lips.

For how long, he wondered, had he yearned for those smooth lips and creamy skin?

Slowly, he leaned closer until he could feel Saito's warm breath. His breathing was slow and normal now.

Hijikata's velvet sable hair enveloped them like a curtain as his lips closed over Saito's. Softly, he kissed him.

His tongue ran over Saito's teeth and nudged his tongue.

When Hijikata finally raised himself, he saw Saito watching him, a look of disbelief in his sapphire eyes.

"S-Saito!" Hijikata drew back, startled. The color rose to his cheeks and he turned away, afraid to meet Saito's inquiring gaze.

Saito blinked at his back, wondering if what he thought he saw had actually happened. He wanted to call Hijikata, but his throat was parched.

He tried to push himself up, but a wave of pain suddenly washed over him and he fell back with a low moan.

"Saito, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hijikata cried, coming to his aid at once.

"Water…" Saito gasped, clutching his throbbing side.

Hijikata supported him in his strong arms and held a glass of water to his lips. Saito drank greedily.

"Slow down," Hijikata scolded when he coughed.

"Mm…" Saito drew away and leaned against Hijikata, suddenly tired.

"I feel so weak," he murmured.

Hijikata reluctantly held him close, only too aware of the feel of Saito's bare skin on his arms.

"Hijikata-san."

"Y-yes?"

"You can release me now."

"Ah…" Hijikata lowered Saito back on the futon and covered him with the blanket.

Saito calmly watched Hijikata.

"Sorry," he suddenly whispered.

"Huh?" had he correctly? Saito was _apologizing?_

"Sorry," he repeated and lowered his eyes, "for making you worry. I was…too careless."

But Hijikata knew that a sword hardly stood a chance against a gun, especially when the gunman was skilled.

Saito was an expert swordsman, one of the best the Shinsengumi had, but a sword was a close range weapon. If aimed correctly, a gun could easily cut down an enemy regardless of the distance.

"There's no need to place blame," Hijikata replied. "The Satsuma have never fought fairly."

Saito closed his eyes. He could feel sleep consuming him again.

"You should rest," he whispered. "I'm fine."

"Mm…" But Hijikata did not leave. He watched Saito well into the night.

_What am I to Saito? _he wondered.

He knew Saito was not an emotional person by nature, but can someone ignore a tender kiss as easily as that?

At the very least, Saito should have been surprised.

But he neither questioned Hijikata's conduct nor accepted it.

Thinking of Saito's cool reaction Hijikata felt even worse for having taken advantage of Saito in his vulnerable condition.

He doubted Saito would forgive him, even if he forgot about the kiss eventually.


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Exchange

Okita returns! Long chapter, but bear with me!

Chapter 4: Friendly Exchange

A week passed. Eventually, Saito was able to leave the room and move around on his own.

He felt sluggish, having been in bed for so long.

Chizuru was a great help. Like a cute puppy, she trailed Saito wherever he went.

_When Kondo-san told her to watch over me, she took it too literally, _Saito sighed as he stood by while Chizuru aired his futon.

"Saito-san, isn't this weather beautiful?" Chizuru smiled. "Now you can stay outside as long as you want without catching cold."

Saito only nodded for at that instant, he spotted Hijikata coming down the corridor.

Since the kissing incident, he had been avoiding Saito and, since Saito hadn't returned to his duties, they hardly ever had reason to see each other.

"Ah! Hijikata-san, did you just come back from your patrol?"

Hijikata greeted Chizuru and then turned to Saito.

"I'm glad you're recovering fast," he said, trying hard not to blush under that austere gaze.

Saito murmured something inaudible and looked away.

Noticing the cold response, Chizuru wondered if something bad had happened between them. She had always thought Saito and Hijikata were close, especially since Saito could easily read what lay on Hijikata's mind, but this behavior seemed odd.

"Oh, Hijikata-san, are you back already?" Okita called as he tramped towards them.

"Souji, it's your turn to do the rounds. Why didn't you leave with Heisuke?"

Okita replied with his usual casual smirk, "Ah, Kondo-san wants me to keep Hajime-kun company instead."

"I don't recall ever saying that I was in any need for company," Saito bluntly replied.

"_Ma, _that's cold!" Okita pretended to be hurt. "Ne, Hijikata-san, don't you think it's natural for people to soften when their ill?"

"I'm not ill-"

"_Sa…_There are many ways to define an illness, nah, Chizuru?"

"Eh? _Hai!" _Chizuru cried, unsure of what to say when she was suddenly put on the spot.

Okita laughed. "You're easy to tease as usual."

"Souji, if you're not feeling well, you should say so," Hijikata said, having noted the dark circles under his eyes and the faint flush on his features. "There's no need to make needless excuses."

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Hijikata-san?" Okita sheepishly smiled. "Even so, I'm probably in better shape than Hajime-kun-"

"Souji! If you have time to tease, then do something more useful," Hijikata scolded. "Instead of bothering Saito, come with me. I'll set you to paper work."

Okita sighed. "Seriously, Hijikata-san is no fun…" he muttered behind the vice captain's back, nevertheless following him obediently.

"Okita-san is sick, isn't he?" Chizuru asked as they watched them round the corner.

_In more ways than one, _thought Saito.

"Souji will get over it soon. You have no reason to worry."

In the end, it was Hijikata who finished the paper work. Souji, having spotted a pouch of sweets in Hijikata's desk drawer, busied himself with the delicacy.

"A gift from the Empress?" Okita repeated, shocked. "Lucky! These must be rare-"

And he licked his fingers, a childish smile playing on his lips.

"Souji, if you're sick, get some rest." _Instead of bothering me…_

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

Hijikata sighed and laid down the pen. Okita was just too sharp!

"I just thought it would be good to keep you company, since Hajime-kun isn't around-"

"Souji, must you always tease?"

Okita smirked, knowing he had hit the spot.

"Hijikata-san, may I suggest something?"

"Mm?" _Grace me with your wisdom…_

"I think I've read this somewhere, or maybe it was something Nagakura-san murmured in his sleep-"

"You eavesdrop on people while they sleep?"

"Mm? Oh, no-no, only when I get the chance. It's a hobby of mine. You should try it sometime, although I don't think Hajime-kun is one to talk in his sleep-"

"Souji!"

"Right, where was I? Oh yes!" and clearing his throat, he began thus:

"Ahem! It is said, by who I do not know, but someone very wise no doubt, that to capture a wild rose and claim its beauty as one's own, one has to grasp it firmly round the stem. If one so much as hesitates, the thorns prick and draw blood mercilessly. But grasp the stem firmly and without fear, and its spine crumbles in meek surrender…What do you think? Beautiful, no?"

Hijikata didn't know what to make of it. There was no way Nagakura would ever think of something so poetic and yet so pointless even in his wildest dreams.

Without a doubt, Hijikata suspected Souji was up to something, again, and whatever cards he was pulling this time, involved him and Saito.

Well, Hijikata did not mind being the object of Souji's continuous teasing. He knew Souji never meant harm, but to drag in Saito, who could hardly handle a joke, much less play along with Okita's pranks, was infact cruel.

He was about to make a note of this, when Souji said,

"Hijikata-san, it's not right to keep budding affections all to oneself, you know."

Hijikata, startled, blinked at Okita. "Care to expound?" he at last asked.

Okita smiled mysteriously as he replied, "I know of your secret. _Ma, _let's not call it a secret since it isn't one…Hajime-kun, he's hard to please isn't he? And you've been trying so ardently-"

"Souji, I understand you have nothing better to do, but would you mind staying out of other people's business? You're worse than a woman!"

Okita laughed. "Ah! I thought you would say that! He said the same thing when I teased him."

Hijikata blanched. "You questioned Saito about this?"

"_Ma ne_, it was more like a one-sided conversation. I was just amusing myself, but as always, Hajime-kun took things too literally. Don't you want to know what he said?"

"Knowing Saito, not much."

"Correct! You know him too well. He just listened to me ramble on like a statue, but I did see something interesting."

Okita waited for Hijikata to prod him, but when Hijikata did not, Souji sighed loudly.

"Who says opposites attract?" he grumbled.

Amused, Hijikata replied, "I'm always impressed with your ability to read people Souji, but you have to learn that not everyone plays by your rules."

"I can still hope, can't I? Well, you and Hajime-kun are the only exceptions. Kondo-san, especiallyKondo-san, and the others are just too easy to manipulate."

"Then why don't you give up, seeing as you have no effect on us-"

"I wouldn't say that. Around you two, I've learned that it's not what I say, but _how _I say it that gets you."

"Oh? Is that so? My, my Souji, if you would only wield your sword as much as your tongue…" But he let it drop, knowing that it was a sensitive subject.

Realizing that he probably deserved it for teasing the vice-captain too much, Okita let it slide, but what he said pushed some buttons nevertheless,

"Hijikata-san, when someone blushes like a rose at the mere mention of a, um, a _certain someone's _name, what would you conclude?"

Hijikata's grey eyes grew wide as moons. "You didn't, Souji! Don't tell me you told him!"

Okita laughed. "As if! I wouldn't want to spoil your fun, Hijikata-san. Of course I didn't, but things are going so slow that I couldn't help dropping a hint. Hajime-kun is so clueless when it comes to feelings that I doubt he even realizes he blushed, much less _why-"_

"Souji, you've taken things too far-"

"And? What if I have? Someday you'll have to tell him. I'm just preparing him for the shock."

Hijikata couldn't believe he was letting someone like Okita mock him!

Seeing that he had driven the young vice-captain into the corner, Okita dealt the final blow,

"Hijikata-san, with the way things are going, you can forget about Hajime-kun."

"And who are to suggest that?" Hijikata didn't try to conceal the edge in his voice.

"Mm? Nobody in particular, but they do say experience makes a fine man. So, what say you give in and let someone _experienced _teach you a few things?"

_Souji and his infinite wisdom, _Hijikata thought, considering the proposal even as he scoffed.


	5. Chapter 5: An Enticing Lesson

Finally, some s#&*t!

Chapter 5: An Enticing Lesson

"What?" Souji cried in surprise as he stared at the tall vice-captain standing over him.

"Like I said, teach me what you must," Hijikata replied, turning away in embarrassment.

For a whole second, Souji only blinked, and then a Cheshire smile crept up his almond face.

"Ehhhhhh…Hijikata-san wants it from me so he can do the real thing with Hajime-kun, ne?"

"Souji, you don't have to say it like that-"

"_Ma, ma, _there's no point in denying the reality. I'll be your teacher, but on one condition-" Hijikata raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to ask for more sweets from the princess."

"What kind of a request is that? Royalty isn't at my fingertips-"

"But intelligence sure is, isn't it? Just get me the sweets. As long as they taste the same, I don't care where they come from."

Reluctantly, Hijikata agreed.

"_Satte, _first tell me, do you prefer top or bottom?"

Hijikata frowned. "Must you inquire so deeply?"

"It's only polite. I can do with either-"

"Souji, can't we just get it over with?"

Okita pretended to be hurt. "Love making is an art, Hijikata-san. Learn that well. If you want Hajime-kun to enjoy, you'd better be willing to take things slow."

_But you're not Saito, _Hijikata thought, nevertheless resolving to let Okita do as he pleased just this once.

"Then…what do you want me to do?" he asked, hating the arrogant smile on Okita's sharp features.

"Why don't you have a seat? I need to run a few tests."

"Tests?" Hijikata asked, dropping to the floor.

"Preliminary, not graded, I assure you." He crawled closer as he spoke and, putting one hand on Hijikata's chest, pushed him back slowly.

Hijikata tensed as Okita leaned over him, his face inches from his.

"_Yappari, _Hijikata-san, you still haven't realized what I'm about to do, have you?"

And before Hijikata could reply, Okita enveloped his lips.

His hot tongue twirled around Hijikata's, pressing into him greedily. Breathless, Hijikata pulled away.

"Souji, you're going too fast!" he cried, wiping his mouth.

Okita looked at him innocently. "Then come at me at your pace, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata shrugged, but only for a moment. He hated to admit it, but Okita's kiss had moved his desires.

He cupped Okita's face and softly pecked him. Okita's lips parted in welcome, drawing Hijikata in.

Souji moaned in pleasure as Hijikata pressed into him. Hijikata bit his lip and Okita gasped.

Pushing Hijikata against his chest, Okita looked up, panting.

"As expected, you really do learn fast."

Hijikata couldn't help but smile. He had discovered the secret to control his sly subordinate.

"It'll get better the more you teach me," he casually replied, teasing Okita's ear lobe.

Okita winced when he bit him again and sent a trail of bitter kisses down his neck.

"Hajime-kun won't like it if you bite him so much."

"Really? But I thought pain was pleasure."

_Not that kind of pain, my naïve fukutaicho, _Okita thought.

"You can give pleasure without pain," he replied as he tugged at Hijikata's clothes.

The silk _kimono _slid down his shoulders to reveal his firm, but slender torso.

"Seriously, do you get any sun?" Okita asked as he stroked him.

Hijikata, too busy studying Okita's teasing fingers as they played with him, couldn't reply.

"You should walk around bare chested more often, like Sanno-san. Wouldn't that make a sight?"

"Souji-!"

But before his _fukutaicho _could reprimand him, Souji licked his most vulnerable spot.

Hijikata gasped. He hadn't even realized when Okita's hand drew between his legs.

"Souji, what're you-"

"Relax-if you do this to Hajime-kun, he won't be able to leave you." And as he spoke, Okita drew him in his mouth.

Hijikata's head fell back as Okita teased him, his hot tongue irritating the tender flesh.

"Souji, stop…" he moaned, his fingers twisting in Okita's hair.

Okita looked up when Hijikata suddenly tugged at his hair.

"Stop," he commanded, his eyes hard.

Okita licked his lips, but obediently released him. Maybe this was too much for his sensitive vice-captain to handle.

"Well, what do you want me to do then?" he asked, "You're already hard. If we don't-"

"Just shut up for once, will you?"

And as he spoke, Hijikata pushed Souji on his back. Okita lay still as Hijikata's long fingers roamed over him, drawing lower and lower until they grasped him.

He closed his eyes and moaned when Hijikata did what he had done to him just seconds before.

"Souji, I can't-"

"It's alright," Okita whispered. "I don't mind."

Having won his consent, Hijikata did not hesitate. He firmly held Okita's thighs apart and then entered him.

Okita gasped. He cried out in pain when Hijikata began to move.

For how long they made love, Okita did not know, but by the time Hijikata pulled away and sank panting on top off him, Okita felt as though the world was collapsing around them.

The faint light cast by the oil lamps blurred in and out of focus. He blinked and then closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he saw Hijikata leaning over him. The light illuminated his outline, brighter now and more clear, but still Okita could not trace Hijikata's features.

"Souji? Are you alright? Souji?" Hijikata gently slapped his cheek, but Okita only blinked.

"I'm…fine," he whispered. _Just dizzy…_

_ I shouldn't have done this after all, _Hijikata thought.

He pulled Okita's kimono over his shoulder and tied the _obi _back in place.

"You'll catch cold if you stay like this," he said, brushing Okita's lose hair from his face.

"Mm…" Too tired to move, Souji only closed his eyes.

Even before Hijikata covered him with his blanket, Okita was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Pursuit

It might be a bit hard to understand the context if you haven't watched the latest episode, but I'll fill you in without revealing too much. Basically, since he hurt his arm, Sannan has involved himself in concocting a medicine that might restore his health. In the following chapter, I've lent my own twist: a group of outsiders, who will later be revealed, are after his experiments and will stop at nothing to get their hands on it. Note: **There are no spoilers.**

Chapter 6: The Pursuit

When Okita came around, he found himself alone in his room. Hijikata had covered him with a blanket and somehow carried him back to his futon. He felt tired and his body ached all over.

What happened last night…He probably shouldn't have provoked his _fukutaicho, _but Okita hardly regretted it. He had wanted to do it for so long.

He smiled bitterly as he turned to look out the circular window. It was a bright and clear morning.

Summer was approaching fast and with it, the irrepressible heat.

Okita pushed himself up and sighed deeply. If he could be like the seasons, quick to change yet ever unwilling to surrender, what wouldn't' he give to exchange his frail, autumn body for a spring blossom?

"You're awake?"

Okita started at the voice.

"Hajime-kun!" he cried, turning to the figure watching him silently from the corner of the room.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, for once losing his cool composure.

"Watching over you on _fukutaicho's _orders," came the simple reply. "Last night, someone tried to break in. No one got hurt, but there's no guarantee they won't attack again, in full force if they must."

"Were they after Kondo-san?"

Saito nodded. "They tried to break into Sannan-san's quarters-"

Okita gasped. "But, why?"

He searched Saito's eldritch gaze and, though it revealed very little, found a hint to confirm his fears.

"If you're feeling better, come to the meeting room," Saito said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hajime-kun-"

He stopped and turned around.

"About what happened-I never had the chance to apologize-"

"That won't be necessary. What happened was because of my own weakness. It has nothing to do with you."

_You're too kind, _Okita thought as the door closed. _If I hadn't run after Amagiri so foolishly, none of this would have happened._

He looked at his disheveled clothes.

_None of this…_

Having dressed and tidied himself as best he could, Okita exited the room and headed towards the meeting quarters.

He spotted Chizuru in the courtyard, doing laundry.

_She's always so busy, _he thought.

"Oy, Souji! Hurry up will you?" Heisuke ushered him inside. "We've been all waiting you know."

"_Ohaiyo," _and Okita forced a smile as he saw the many eyes staring at him. He knew he probably looked as though he would keel over, he felt so weak, but somehow, he managed to keep his composure and take a seat next to Saito.

"Right then, Saito-kun, do you mind filling us in?" Kondo asked, purposely ignoring Okita since he knew how much the young man hated being fussed over.

"Last night, around midnight, a group of men tried to break into Sannan-san's quarters. We didn't manage to identify them, but I think we all have a clear idea of what they were after-"

"You don't mean-!" Sanno gasped and looked to the vice-captain for reassurance.

Hijikata looked troubled. "Sannan-san. did they manage to take anything?"

"If they had, my room wouldn't be as clean as it is," Sannan said.

"Then the vile-"

"My experiments are safe. You don't think I would leave them just lying around?"

_You don't have to be so rude, _Okita thought, trying hard to hold his tongue.

Sannan was having a tough time as it was. With his arm permanently damaged, he was of little use to the Shinsengumi, no matter what Hijikata said in his defense.

A samurai was as good as his sword after all.

The door suddenly slammed open.

"_Taihen taicho!" _Inami cried. "We've spotted a group of men leaving the city in black _haoris."_

"Black-?"

"Toushi, from Yamazaki-kun's report, these must be the men."

"_Hai! _Harada, Saito come with me. Kondo-san, I leave the rest to you."

"Ah! Don't let them get away!"

Inami brought forth the horses and together, the three rode as fast they could towards the city borders.

Saito, who was the lighter of the three, tried to control his stallion to keep him from dashing out ahead of the rest. He was so light that the horse had no trouble maintaining its fast pace.

"There they are!" Sanno said, pointing into the distance.

It was a group of twelve or so men, ninjas from their dress code.

They disappeared into the surrounding woods and Saito, who knew all too well how easy it was to lose one's enemy in that thicket, mercilessly egged his horse on.

He jumped off without bothering to rein the horse and dashed into the woods. Hijikata and Sanno followed suit.

"Saito, be careful!" Hijikata warned when a rain of _shuriken _greeted them.

But the expert Shinsengumi had no trouble deflecting the blows with one sweep of his sword.

"Tsk! You cowards, come down and fight!" Sanno cried. If they stayed up in the trees, their swords would not cut them down.

With their sneaky attacks, the Shinsengumi were forced on the defensive.

_I'll change that, _thought Sanno and raised his spear.

With a powerful thrust, he sent it flying into the heart of the farthest ninja. The man was dead even before he hit the ground.

Provoked, a ninja lost his cool and jumped down from a branch straight towards Sanno, knife in one hand.

Defenseless, Sanno braced himself, ready to use his fists if he must, but he had no need to.

Before the ninja could so much as raise a hand, Saito stepped in-between and cut him down.

"_Arigato, _Saito!" Sanno smiled, running to recover his spear.

Hijikata, meanwhile, left in pursuit of the escaping ninja. Using his short sword like a boomerang, he swung at their retreating backs, hitting several. The men fell like birds shot down in midair.

Even with the long-range disadvantage, the Shinsengumi made quick work of their enemy.

"Hijikata-san, this one's still alive," Sanno said, kicking a fallen ninja slumped against a tree.

"Ah, we'll take him in for questioning then," Hijikata replied. He looked at the barely visible sky.

"Harada, take him to the headquarters and report to Kondo-san. We'll return after surveying the premises."

Sanno nodded that he understood-they couldn't leave any survivors- and, hoisting the defenseless and bleeding man onto his shoulder, he ventured out the woods.


	7. Chapter 7: And What Followed

Granted you've stayed with me thus far, I won't torture you further. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: (hell I sound like a host!)…

Chapter 7: And What Followed…

"Saito, it's better if we split up. It'll be faster than-"

"Your hand-"

"Huh?"

Saito pointed to his bleeding palm.

"Ah, it happened when I blocked a _shuriken," _Hijikata replied, absentmindedly.

_He isn't even wincing, _thought Saito, who knew his _fukutaicho _was in pain.

"Moreover, we need to-" but Hijikata stopped short when Saito suddenly took his hand in his.

"We need to clean this," he said, looking at his vice-captain with emotionless eyes.

"Saito-"

Saito took his wrist and pulled him behind him. Hijikata meekly followed, more shocked than anything, as his subordinate led him by a small creek.

He wondered how Saito knew about it as they knelt on its bank. Saito turned his bleeding palm and began cleaning the wound with the cool water.

Though Hijikata winced, he almost smiled through the pain as Saito's fingers gently cleaned the wound.

Having finished, Saito reached up and untied the white headband holding back his hair.

"Saito, you don't have to-" Hijikata began when he used it like a bandage to wind his hand in, but Saito cut in,

"It might become infected."

"_Arigato," _Hijikata smiled when Saito looked up, his task done.

For a moment, they stared at each other. Saito probing Hijikata's grey depths and Hijikata trying to guess what lay beneath the sapphire eyes.

"You shouldn't have done it," Saito suddenly said and Hijikata started.

"Done what?"

Saito frowned ever so slightly as he drew Hijikata's hand closer. Before Hijikata knew it, Saito's tongue caressed his slender finger.

"Saito…" he whispered, wondering if this wasn't a dream.

"You didn't have to drag Souji in-between," Saito mumbled, biting Hijikata's finger.

Hijikata winced. "You knew?"

Of course, it might not have been hard to guess, seeing the state Okita was in. But still, he hadn't wanted Saito to know.

"I…couldn't help it," he said, still avoiding Saito's piercing gaze. "You are so distant…I feared if I said anything, it would disturb our relationship. I didn't-I didn't want to lose what we had-"

Saito suddenly pulled him by the front of his kimono. Hijikata was a whole head taller than him, but Saito held him down and pressed his lips against Hijikata's.

Hijikata's eyes grew wide in surprise. Were the soft lips on his really Saito's? Was the tongue now probing his depths really whose he thought it was?

When Saito released him, he whispered, "Is this…proof enough?"

_Is this proof enough that I love you? That I want you and that I can't bear the thought of you with anyone else?_

Hijikata read the unsaid words in Saito's eyes as the color stained Saito's pale cheeks.

He smiled, an unexplainable warmth spreading through him.

"It's grown long," he said, running a delicate hand through Saito's velvet bangs.

He twirled his fingers though Saito's loose hair and bent down to kiss him once more.

When Saito didn't struggle, Hijikata slowly undid the sash around his slim waist. The cloth parted generously beneath his touch.

As Hijikata explored his smooth creases, Saito closed his eyes and slumped against him, afraid that if this went on his legs would buckle beneath him.

Hijikata supported him and they sank to the floor, Hijikata now bearing over Saito's smaller frame.

He traced Saito's lips with his fingers, like he had that night.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, still unable to distinguish dream from reality.

Saito touched his cheek. "If it's you…I don't mind," he whispered, wondering just how he found the strength to say those embarrassingly flippant lines.

Hijikata's smile widened. _Saito has a soft spot for me, _he thought as he bent to grant his lover's wish.

They undressed silently, claiming the grass laden floor as their bed. The wild ground was strewn with pink blossoms: cherry blossoms.

And upon those petals Hijikata claimed him.

Unlike Souji, Saito didn't so much as utter a sound. Only his breath, hot and sweet, coming in short gasps, gave any indication of his ecstasy.

Hijikata couldn't take his eyes off him. He was waiting for Saito to shed his cool composure, to give in and call his name like Souji had, but Saito only closed his eyes, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"How can you….endure like this?" Hijikata asked, trying to be gentle for Saito's sake.

At his voice, Saito opened his eyes.

Hijikata was surprised to see tears glistening in those sapphire orbs. He stopped short.

"Saito…If you want me to stop, say so," he said, brushing the droplets gathered on Saito's long lashes with a gentle finger.

Saito lay still for a time, studying the man looming above him. Hijikata held himself back, aware that Saito needed to calm down.

He saw Saito's eyes drinking him in.

_He's so pale, _he thought, comparing Saito's fair complexion with Souji's golden one.

Saito, on his own part, struggled to catch his breath. He couldn't contain himself, seeing Hijikata like this.

He watched Hijikata's dark hair ripple in the wind like black India ink. His grey eyes, always quick to judge, to grasp a man's full worth in one glance, were soft as they gazed at him.

Where had the stern, calculating vice-captain gone? Saito wondered.

"It's not like you," he murmured.

With some effort, he raised himself and wrapped his arms around that swan-like neck.

"Tou…Toushi," he pleaded, his breath warm, "Hurry…"

And he buried his face against Hijikata's collar bone as the pain shot through him, turning into pleasure even as he tried hard to rein himself.

_I can't! _he thought. _I can't take it anymore! _

His fingers twisted in Hijikata's hair, his nails scraping Hijikata's smooth back, drawing blood.

Though he tried to contain them, his gasps turned into moans until he begged for mercy, calling Toushizou's name even after Hijikata stopped.

Like a frightened child, Saito trembled in his arms as he held him. Hijikata chaffed his lean back, feeling him shiver.

"Saito, it's alright now," he whispered, "It's over."

_I won't do anything more, _he thought, knowing he'd pushed Saito as far as he could handle.

He simply held him close as the sun began to set. An orange light bathed them and a cool breeze wafted over their sweat strewn skin.

After a time, Saito calmed down. His fingers loosened their painful hold on Hijikata's hair and he looked up.

"Are you alright?" Hijikata asked with a small smile.

As much as he wanted Saito, he couldn't imagine hurting him. Saito remained silent.

What more could he say to the man who knew everything about him? There was nowhere left to hide. Hijikata had crushed the calm mask Saito always hid behind. He had seen him crumble before him, writhing in pain-in pleasure, and all because he desired him.


	8. Chapter 8: Afterword

I had no idea what to name this chapter…but it basically ties everything to a resolution.

Chapter 8: Afterword

"We should head back," Hijikata said, and Saito nodded.

He helped Saito dress before slipping back into his own clothes.

While Hijikata went in search of the horses, Saito drew his legs to his chest and dropped his head on his knees.

His chest felt tight. Had he done something he shouldn't have?

Saito never could figure out his own emotions, let alone someone else's.

He thought it a waste of time and energy to dwell on feelings. It was an abstract word-and yet, and yet now he truly wished he had that ability.

Was what he felt for Hijikata more than just admiration and respect? He had always been taken by the young vice-captain.

From the first time he came under his wing till he rose in rank as his subordinate, Saito had never once looked down on Hijikata. The man was born to lead!

He never hesitated to make quick decisions, even in the thick of battle. His tongue was as sharp as his sword, and Hijikata could wield both expertly.

There was nothing he lacked. The same could be said about Saito, but Saito still felt incomplete.

He sighed and gazed at his reflection in the shimmering water.

It was as blank as a slate, hiding once again behind that fake, composed mask.

"Saito-" Hijikata lead the two stallions, positioning one near him.

"Do you need help?" he asked when Saito winced as he stood.

"I'm fine," he said, reaching for Hijikata's shoulder even as he spoke.

Knowing Saito refused to acknowledge his weakness twice in a row, Hijikata good naturedly helped him mount the horse before climbing onto the other.

He took the reins of Saito's stallion in his owns hands and Saito could hardly protest.

The horses made their way down the dirt trail at a slow trot.

"Do you regret it?" Hijikata quietly asked when they at last came out of the woods.

Saito didn't reply at once. "I…don't know," he said at last.

And as much it hurt Hijikata, it was the truth.

"I'll wait," he said, "until you come to terms with your feelings. I know it's hard, but…I'll wait."

And as Hijikata spoke, he turned to Saito with a soft, but sad smile.

The fading sunlight, washing over him, made him seem so ethereal that Saito's heart ached.

_How can you love me so much? _he thought. _Someone as cold and emotionless as I…How can a death angel like you, fall for me?_

"Saito, you don't have to be afraid," Hijikata said, guessing what flowed through Saito's mind. "What happened…If you don't want me to, I won't do anything like that ever aga-"

"No!" Saito suddenly cried and blushed at his sudden outburst.

"There is no need to worry about that," he said, quickly regaining his composure. "What happened only happened because I allowed it to pass."

"Then, you don't regret it?" Hijikata asked, incredulous.

Saito dropped his gaze. "If I did, I wouldn't have let you…"

He understood now. As they neared the city, Saito wrestled one last time with his feelings and overcame them.

Unabashed, he reached out and grabbed a hold off Hijikata's _haori_.

"Saito?" Hijikata asked, trying to read him, but he had never seen Saito like this before.

Fresh color stained his cheeks and something about his eyes, the way he looked at him, rendered Hijikata speechless.

He only gaped, and waited for Saito to catch his tongue.

"T-Toushi," he at last stuttered.

Hearing his name in the familiar in Saito's chopped voice almost made Hijikata laugh.

He watched Saito struggle to find the right words, amused. He was bad at expressing his feelings after all.

"Toushi, I-what happened back there…uh….it's just, I don't mind if you-you can whenever you want to…"

Before Saito stressed himself further, Hijikata pressed a finger against Saito's lips.

"Sh…I understand. I love you too."

Saito blushed crimson and, eyes wide, looked away.

Hijikata, who couldn't contain himself any longer, burst out laughing.

Who would've thought that love would turn Saito into a bashful, sensitive girl?

It was a sight Hijikata would treasure for years to come…

**The End**

Well, that turned out to be longer than I expected, but I hope it was well worth it. If you read through it all, thanks for bearing with me! Sequel posted!

I like to build things up slowly, as you can tell.

And as always, reviews are much appreciated.

Also, if by now I've successfully converted you to the Shinsengumi sect, please don't hesitate to join the HAKUOUKI KISS community where you can let your imagination rip! ^_*


End file.
